Life Is Strange Fan Fic (MA)
by WhiteINC
Summary: A story I wrote in one of heavy insomnia stages, very explicit...not as bad as it could be but still be warned.


The complete destruction of Max Caulfied & The restoration of the old Blackwell

Breaking her  
Nathan hadn't slept for days, not with the thoughts of fucking and drugging more schools girls racing through his head. He was always pent up with rage...sexual rage. It was a damn mission to walk through the halls trying to hide the hard on that came from the thought of fucking some stupid school girl who couldn't fight back. Fucking Victoria did nothing for him anymore, at this point he was just doing it to maintain finacial relationships with Victoria's mother and Nathan's.  
It was 11 at night when Nathan walked through the main doors, only another 10 feet from his own. He was pissed as usual, for no reason. And there she was, Maxine fucking Caulfield. She was frozen in her spot, chloe by her side.  
"What the fuck are you two doing in the boys dorm this late? Get the fuck out of my dorm!" Nathan lost his cool, the sight of Chloe and Max made him want to fucking kill.  
"Nathan, we-"  
"Oh shut the fuck up Caulfield, all you do is fucking run your mouth!"  
Nathan wanted to fucking hit her, and that was his intention. He quickly walked arms length away from Max before that stupid blue hair bitch stood in his way.  
"What the fuck are you going to do bad girl? Get the fuck out of my way."  
And then it happened.

Chloe didn't have time to react, she was on the floor out like dead lights in an old building. Nathans right fist was stinging from hitting her temple, it felt good.

"Wha-what the fuck did you do Nathan?!" Max gently stepped away from Chloe's lifless body, not taking the time to check on it. And then for the first time, Nathan noticed Max.  
Her body was small, she had cute little tits and the look of innocence on her face...Nathan wanted to fucking destroy her. He knew like the rest of Blackwell that Max was a virgin, but it was time to change that. With, or without her consent. He stepped over Chloe's body, not even thinking about her. No, he wanted Max and Nathan had never been told no before.  
"Stay the fuck awa-" the sound of her back hitting the wall and the feel of her tiny shoulder was incredible. He could see the fear in her eyes and her tiny hand against his arm was a cute defense gesture.

"Nathan ple-" Her throat was small, he could feel her shaking as he firmly grasped her throat and looked over her soft and lustful neck. But he wasn't interested in making love, he simply wanted to destroy what was pure.  
"You're fucking mine now Caulfield."

It always amazed him, what one tiny blade could do. Here she was, naked in her own safe little room. Attempting to cover her percious body, the more Nathan looked it over the harder he became. The more he saw her pale soft skin radiate under her computer lights, the more angry he grew. It was time.  
"Lay on the bed."  
"Nathan please, don-" She wouldn't listen, that meant she still had freedom of thought. Nathan didn't like that.

She laid right in front of him, with her knees closed and her hands between her legs. A pathetic attempt to cover up what he knew already belonged to him. He moved in closer but her knees kept him from getting close to what he wanted. His blade quickly changed that. Nathan wanted to embrace this moment, feel what it was like to toy with the very thing he was about to destroy. She laid there with tears in her eyes, despair. He pressed his uncotrolable monster against her tiny and pure pussy,  
"N-" He quickly covered her mouth, laying right up against what will be his body. Telling what will be his bitch to shut her mouth.

It was time, he quickly attempted to take his boxers off but like every fucking time they got caught on his hard on. The fucking buttons on his boxers always came undone, Max didn't see the embarassing moment, she was to caught up attempting to understand what was about to happen to her body.  
"Nathan no, please don't ra-" It was so close, he could feel the skin around her pussy move as he pressed in closer to her tiny body to again demand that she shut the fuck up. She never. Shut. The. Fuck. Up.

In a last ditch effort to protect herself, she attempted to push with both arms against Nathan's chest, her tiny hands and kitten strength did nothing but benefit Nathan. He laid on her arms, trapping them. She struggled to escape, moving every part of her body but it was futile. Nathan made sure to look her in the eye as he felt her struggle to keep him out.

"No...N-"  
"That's right, keep trying to keep me out." Her eyes grew a little wide when she realized that her clinching the muscles in her pussy where nothing but a game to Nathan.  
He didn't want to waste no more time, he wanted 6 inches of himself to be inside Max.  
"MMMMMPPHH!" She was screaming from her heart, and he loved it. He could hear her muffled screams as he slowly, slowly forced his way into her.  
"MMMMPPPHHH NUGHHH!" Nathan felt his cock hit her wall, he laid on her for a moment, embracing the muffled sound of her screams and the strict struggling movment of her fingers and arms under his chest.  
"It's to late max, I'm inside you now. You're fucking mine Caulfield, do you understand that? You belong to me. Now let's fucking make that clear"

Her eyes grew out of bounds of her eyelids, she became blank. Nathan was only 2 heavy thrusts in when he saw this look on her, he had never seen this look. He realized that she was limp, motoniless. Sitting up and feeling his cock slightly slip half way out of her warmth, he looked at her closer. She was completely blank, her eyes where...gone. He waved his hand in front of her, there was no response. He assumed slamming it into her again would wake her from this weird state but there was no response from her only pleasure on Nathan's side.

Max was broken.  
"Might as well finish up here...hold still bitch." He slammed into her tiny hips harder and harder with each thrust, until finally he rested his left hand on her breast and the other on her hips, he was finished. He made Caulfield his. She still laid there, no response to the semen leaking from her pussy, no response to the smirk that came over Nathan's face as he whisper to her,  
"You're completely mine bitch. I took everything from you, I destroyed your pussy tonight and I'll do it whenver the fuck I want. It doesn't matter if you understand this or not because when I want to, I will fucking dominate you Max Caulfield."

Taking one more look at his handy work, Nathan couldn't help but smile as Max lay there, with her hands against her chest, her legs spread wide and her eyes blank. He would be back, he wanted more of what was his of course.

Why I wrote this:  
I fucking hate rape. When I saw episode 4 of LIS, I automatically assumed the worst...for about 4 weeks I was literally hyper depressed at the thought of Max getting hurt. On part because she does remind me of some of my younger friends. In addition to that...everyone I love in my life has been raped. For days my thoughts would race about how it would all happen...Max being raped I mean. All these different "mini-videos" in my mind played out and often I would have to go and stare at the mirror and wash my face 6 times just to make sure I didn't break down into tears. In all honesty to my readers...I'm not sure how I feel about this or why I wrote it...I just needed to. I guess I kinda wrote out what we all in the back of our minds are wondering, "Would nathan...?" Do I believe in the event that LIS was real that Nathan WOULD rape Max? I try to tell myself no but I honestly wouldn't put it past him. I did want to add more detail but couldn't. Probably a better thing for the reader, no? And I do apologize if this offeneds or...hurts anyone. But...I dunno it was just something that needed to be written.  
Nathan:  
I believe Nathan is like me as a middle-schooler. Angery, sleepless and dangerous. However, on a lighter note I do believe that he can be changed. I genuinly believe that Max has the ability to go and completely chage Nathan for the better, but that's some thing we will have to find out for ourselves huh? Nathan is my favorite and most hated charchter, without him Max wouldn't be as perfect as she is. But also without him Max could just...fucking be Max and run around and take photos with Chloe and just be. Which is what I really wish the world was like, where people could just BE.  
Max:  
I am literally in love with Max Caulfield. She possess the look, attitude and personility of someone I could fall for so easy. Max Caulfield really makes me feel as a charachter, she is so, so strong and so, so beautiful but she is also physically fragile. I adore that, and the eerie fact that she loves photography as much as my current closest friend (who...mind you reminds me to much of Max) is just lovely.

Me:  
Yes, I'm fucking sick in my head. But mind you, every monster has their Bella. I'm hoping that by sharing these sick fucking thoughts with you, I can rid myself of the thoughts in general because I...I can't live with these thoughts in my head, I haven't looked at myself in the mirror for I don't know how long because I feel like a fucking monster...I KNOW I'm a fucking monster...only a fucking monster would have the thoughts that I have. And to be honest...I'm really a big giant fucking teddy bear. I WISH I could hurt someone but I think I'd just end up cuddling them to annoiance intolerable level. I have these crazy, crazy fucking thoughts. Yes a lot of them sexual but...in a way I could see my own thoughts capturing the rage, excitment, sexual interest, curisity of others.

In the near future, I hope to be writing more. But I really, really do want to write more about...hapiness and just being...happy. Mostly using LIS as a carrier and representitve of my thoughts. So unless otherwise told, most of my writing should be about LIS. But I just can't quite type out happy stories...no really, I've tried and I loose interest and commitment so quick. I did loose a little interest in this story too only because it's 2AM on my 3rd day of no sleep and shits gotten kinda whack so...I'm out.


End file.
